Surgical lighting systems are often used to enhance viewing of a surgical site, cavity, or other area in a patent by providing lighting to the area of interest. However, current lighting systems do not always provide a desired amount, angle, or breadth of light at the area of interest.
In ophthalmic surgery, for example, a fiberoptic instrument is often used to deliver illumination into the interior of an eye. Similarly, fiberoptics are often used to deliver illumination through endoscopic surgical instruments. However, the cone of light emitted from the end of the optical fiber has a maximum angle (typically 30° or less) limited by the numerical aperture of the fiber.